


Even asleep I long for you

by Tubboxing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubboxing/pseuds/Tubboxing
Summary: Tubbo travels up north to see Tommy after the blonde seems to be pulling away from him.- New account for problematic posts don't worry!!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Even asleep I long for you

A surprise visit to your best friend who lives hours across the country was probably the best idea that Ranboo had ever suggested to them. Tubbo had felt as if Tommy was slowly pulling away from him, talking to him less and Tubbo felt as if the other had been keeping things from him too. Tubbo missed him, Tommy was his favourite person and it was hard not talking to the one person constantly on their mind. It’s a late evening in May that Tubbo finds himself on a train travelling up north to Tommy’s house. His parents had been in contact with Tommy’s own, allowing Tubbo to come and stay for a couple days. 

Tubbo was hoping whilst he was up there they could reconcile whatever rift was in their friendship and maybe he could finally tell Tommy how he feels. Ranboo had been pushing for him to do so for months now, constantly teasing him over the feelings he had kept pent up inside since they had first met well over a year ago now. 

His foot thumped restlessly in the foot well of the train, each moment that passed on the train seemingly endless. Tubbo was incredibly excited to see Tommy again, he was only a stop away now and Tommy’s mother was picking him up from the station and bringing them to the house. 

Tubbo practically jumped in his seat as the tanoid system buzzed to life, the familiar woman’s voice alerting them of his arrival at the station. 

Picking up his duffel bag, Tubbo stood from his seat and made his way to the train doors, waiting for the locomotive to roll to a stop before pressing the release button on the door. 

The station was deserted, only a small trickle of people led the way off of the platform and towards the car park. Tommy’s mother stands by her car, waving Tubbo over with a bright grin.

“Hey Toby, how was the journey?” Tommy’s mum questioned as she moved to the back of the car and opened up the boot.

“It was good, thank you for picking me up and letting me stay.” Tubbo thanked politely, placing his duffel bag in the boot before walking around to the passenger seat.

“Don’t worry about it, Tom has been a little down recently so it’ll be nice for him to have you over.” She smiles, turning on the car and reversing out the car park.

“It’ll be nice to see him. I’ve missed him a lot.” A natural silence rolls over the two, the gentle hum of radio tunes fills the quiet air. 

Tubbo pulls his phone from their pocket, opening up his discord with Ranboo.

Tubbo: In the car with Toms mum, I’m so nervous o_o

Ranboo: Good luck!!! I’m sure it’ll go well :)

Ranboo’s support eases his nerves a little, soothing his ever racing heart with one deep exhale. 

The drive to Tommy’s house is short and Tubbo’s heart thumps to life again. 

“We’re here!” Tommy’s mum cheers despite the late hour. The two clamber out of the car and Tubbo collects his bag from the boot. 

The walk up to and through the house is silent and does nothing to calm Tubbo. He was half expecting to be able to hear Tommy’s boisterous laugh or his loud booming voice travelling from his room but instead they are greeted by silence. Even when he push the door of the blondes bedroom open Tubbo is enveloped in both more silence and a burning darkness that Tommy’s room is swallowed in. 

He steps gingerly into the room, dropping his bag to the floor and closing the door behind them. He stands and blinks harshly as his eyes try to adjust to the lack of light in the space. Once they do, Tubbo’s eyes fall on Tommy’s bed where the blonde lay under the sheets, curled up on his side with a pillow tucked into his arms. Tubbo cooed at the sight, Tommy was adorable and Tubbo wanted nothing more than to walk over and kiss his forehead. 

Tubbo’s feet were moving across the carpet before he could even register it. He's hovering over Tommy, eyes fixated on sleep idled features and soft parted lips. He reaches out with a gentle hand, brushing strands of blonde hair from his forehead, heart clenching when Tommy unconsciously nuzzles into the touch, a gentle sigh falling from his lips. 

“Mhm” Tommy whines in his sleep. “Toby.” Tubbo’s heart swoops. Tommy said His name? In his sleep? Tubbo’s cheeks flushed, he wonders what sort of dreams he was having about him. 

Tubbo figured he had done enough creepy staring, moving his hand to Tommy’s shoulder and lightly shaking him awake. Tommy rolled over onto his back, blinking his sleepy eyes open. 

“Hmm? Why did you wake me, I was having a nice dream.” Tommy whined sleepily, his voice thick and deep in a way it never normally was. 

“You were saying my name.” Tubbo smiles, his voice impossibly soft as he looks down to Tommy’s sleepy face.

Tommy half sat up in surprise, resting on his elbow. “What? Toby?” Tommy seemed elated as his eyes settled on Tubbo’s face.

“Yeah, surprise!” Tubbo cheered quietly, keeping his voice low in consciousness of the late hour. 

“Come here.” Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo’s arm, pulling him to lay on top of him. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelped in surprise but allowed himself to be pulled, settling comfortable by Tommy’s side. 

“I missed you.” Tommy mumbles, smiling wide at his best friends face. 

“I missed you too. And not just physically. You barely speak to me anymore.” Tubbo pouted, his heart feeling achy as he thought about Tommy’s distance but warmed by their physical proximity. 

Tommy stiffens, averting his gaze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d notice.” Tommy sounds guilty and ashamed as his movements become fidgety.

“What!” Tubbo yelps. “Of course I noticed, you’re my best friend.” Tubbo grips onto Tommy’s arm, fingers curling in the material of the other's shirt. 

“It’s just you’ve been really busy with Ranboo.” Tommy scoffs bitterly. 

Tubbo gasps in realisation. “Are you jealous?” Tubbo giggles, a feeling of hope erupting in his chest.

“What? No! I don’t get jealous.” Tommy defends, turning back to face Tubbo, a scowl across his features. 

“You so are!” Tubbo laughs, digging his fingers into the blondes' sides and loving the way that he begins to squirm beneath his fingertips. 

“No I’m not! It’s just the whole internet has been saying how cute you guys are together and it makes me feel all gross on the inside.” Tommy explains making Tubbo’s small flicker of hope bursting into a raging forest fire. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been pulling away from me just because of Ranboo.” Tubbo teases lightheartedly. 

“Your friendship with him just seems different from ours.” Tommy whines once more.

“Of course it’s different.” Tommy seems to shrink in on himself, seemingly nauseated at Tubbo’s words. “It’s different because I’m not in love with Ranboo.” Tubbo confesses with his voice so very fond he's worried Tommy might just turn around and mock him for it. 

Tommy freezes, his eyes widening. “What?” He squeaks. 

“I love you Toms.” Tubbo grins, eyes flickering over Tommy’s face for any indication as to how he's feeling. 

“No.” Tommy denied in pure disbelief. 

“Yes.” Tubbo insists, his hand coming to grab Tommy’s shoulder.

"There’s no way.” Tommy shakes his head, staring up at him with a look of awed disbelief.

“I mean it! I’ve loved you for like forever. I came all the way here to tell you I loved you.” Tubbo admits shamelessly, hoping he's not reading it wrong and that Tommy might feel something for him too.

“You did?” Tommy grins, allowing himself to reach up with his hand to cover Tubbo’s own on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I wanted to say it to your face.” Tubbo looks at their hands, biting his lip to contain his smile as Tommy squeezed their fingers together softly. “Are you going to say anything about it?” Tubbo asks, looking back up to Tommy’s face. 

“Sorry, I just think I might still be asleep.” Tommy breathes with a sleepy smile.

“Is that what you were dreaming about?” Tubbo teased, giggles escaping him. 

“No! I was dreaming about cuddling you actually.” Tommy clarifies with a huff.

“That’s adorable.” Tubbo coos, running his free hand through Tommy’s hair.

“Shut up.” Tommy swats away his hands with a pout and lazy movements. 

Tubbo giggles, picking up Tommy’s duvet. “Budge up, I’m cuddling you now.” Tommy does as asked, moving further into his bed to allow room for them to lay together comfortably. 

“You’re so annoying.” Tommy whines as he wraps his arms around Tubbo, rendering his words redundant.

“You love me.” Tubbo teases as he settles his head to pillow on Tommy’s chest. 

“I do. I’ve missed you so much.” Tommy whispers into Tubbo’s hair, pressing a kiss so feather-light into it that Tubbo briefly wonders if it happened in the first place.

“Can you kiss my mouth?” Tubbo tilts his head back, meeting Tommy’s eyes. Tommy flushes red, sputtering and avoiding Tubbo’s eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’re so coy.” Tubbo snickers, leaning up towards Tommy, giving the blonde a chance to back out. Tommy hesitates but presses a chaste kiss to Tubbo’s lips. 

“Thank you.” Tubbo whispers, his lips still ghosting over Tommy’s. In lieu of a response Tommy kisses Tubbo again, his eyes fluttering shut as he gently moves his lips against Tubbo’s. 

They pull apart moments later, both with content smiles. “Now I have absolutely no way to tell if this is my dream or not.” Tommy laughed under his breath. 

Tubbo laughs louder than they intended. “You’re adorable.” Tubbo presses a kiss to the corner of Tommy’s lips before resting his head back on Tommy’s chest. 

“I’m not letting you go now.” Tommy warns, squeezing Tubbo’s shoulders as if to show his seriousness. 

“I think I’m okay with that.” Tubbo hums, closing his eyes and burrowing his head into the fabric of Tommy’s shirt and letting out a content sigh.


End file.
